Just a Warrior.
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: Chapter six now up!!(Took me long enough :-p) Duo is injured. This is in his POV, don't really know what I'm doing with this fic, R & R to tell me whether or not I should continue. Rated R For language and possible violence later on in the series. :)
1. One

(I don't own Gundam Wing. I do have used fingernail clippings. Want those? Cause if you sue me, that's all yer gonna get!)  
  
  
  
All around me, I hear the sounds of battle. Cannons seem to explode right beside my wounded Gundam, and here I am, trapped in my harness, blood flowing down my face, escaping me. Deathscythe is rocked violently as this last thought comes, and I wonder briefly if I am going to tip over. No, I forgot, I landed face down. I guess that would explain why I am sagging against my restraints. Wish I could get 'em off though, they're digging into my ribs..   
  
"Duo. Report."   
  
It's Heero. Huh. Mr. Perfect soldier sounds stoic as ever. I lean over as far as I can, face contorting in pain as I manage to reach the com panel, I manage to brush it lightly with bloodsoaked fingertips. "Go.. ahead oh great and powerful..." I groan softly, surprised that it escaped my lips. I continue with the retort. "Oh great and powerful one of spandex and P.M.S."  
  
"Damage report." Damn. Can't he ever take a joke?   
  
"I think it's safe to say that I am in a pretty fucked up situation Heero. Uh.. hold on.. Gonna make the system do a self diagnostic." If it can. I add mentally. The bad thing is, I can't reach my controls on the right. Damn.   
  
"Gotta.. slight problem, Heero.." My allready aching head hurts from having to hold it up, I let it sag, Heero's face on the view screen beside me the last thing I see before I stare down at the twisted wreckage before me. It's amazing that I even have a com link up.   
  
"I'll be right there." His voice.. Does he know how Impossibly BORING he sounds when he uses that monontone?! Sheesh. He needs a life.  
  
More gunplay errupts around me, but this time, it's familar. Lifting my eyes and cocking my head slightly, I see Wing Zero. Amazing how he can just appear out of nowhere and leave such an awesome display of carnage.   
  
He must have gotten that from me. I smile softly to myself as I let my head drop again. Filiments begin to burn out in my computer system, causing a serious of buzzings and cracks. I fail to pay too much attention to them. A red warning light is blinking on and off in the cockpit. Not thinking, I reach over with my left hand to quell the beeping on the instrament panel. I'm so tired. I just wanna rest.  
  
I have no idea how long I must have been out. The next thing I know, I'm weakly fumbling for a gun as an intruder is stupid enough to make their way into Shinigami. My hands are restrained after practically no struggle and I relax as Heero's face comes into focus.  
  
"Oh.. Hey, Heero... didn't recognize ya there.."  
  
"Hn." He helps me untangle from my harness. Both of us struggling not to slam into the twisted debris of the front panel. My leg is in agony, I gaze down at it as I cling to Heero's shoulders for support. I don't remember losing consciousness.  
  
Soft voices above me bring me back to a discernable wakefullness. Opening my eyes, I groan softly and touch a bandage on my forehead.   
  
"Lie still Duo." Quatre whispers softly. I can't help but smile. He's such mother hen.  
  
Dry swallowing a few times, I manage to pull my dry, cracked lips into some semblence of a smile. "How did we do?" Did I just lose my voice. Ah man, anything but that.   
  
"Ssshh. Try not to talk." Quatre soothes from above me. He disappears momentarily and when he returns, I feel a straw to my lips, then the cool clear liquid of spring water. Spring Water! Man, where did they find it? It is Heaven as it slides down my parched throat and I thank God for that.   
  
"Thank you." I managed to croak out, then softly I burst into quiet laughter. I sound like I am hitting puberty! My voice is even breaking in my laughter, which in turn, makes me laugh harder. Ow. My ribs. It still doesn't work, so I clutch them and continue to laugh, allowing it to at least taper off into giggles.   
  
Good ole Quatre just sits beside me on the bed, a soft smile on his lips.   
  
I could'a died out there today, don't think I don't know that. But ya know what? I didn't die. I survived. Yeah, yeah. I can't wait for Heero to lecture me on being wreckless. So what, I got the job done didn't I? Shit, I took out as many mobile suits and dolls as he did, it's just that HE had to save MY ass this time. Hmpf. Bet he's Really going to bitch me out if he catches me in here laughing. Better straighten it up.  
  
Sighing deeply, I catch my eyes slipping closed. Quatre says something above me, but it doesn't sound as if he's speaking To me, so I ignore it and get some rest. Man, I hope tomorrow is calm. My leg is aching and I think Deathscythe is in some kind of bad shape.  
  
Good night. 


	2. Two

(I don't own Gundam wing. I DO own a toy Christmas train made out of candy, but you can't have that.)  
  
Heero settled himself comfortably in front of the fireplace and opened his laptop. He had more light than he anticipated, but not as much as he hoped as he sat by the hearth, back resting against one of those upright pillows with the arms, and he quickly began to open several files that he had downloaded from an enemy base earlier that day.  
  
Long, slender fingers quickly danced their ways across the keys as his mind hardly registered the work. This was almost too easy for him, hacking into complex computer systems to him was like shooting fish in a barrel. Allowing a slight frown to surface across his placid features, he tried to ignore the soft popping and crackling of the fireplace. 'So peaceful here..' He thought incoherntly.  
  
He jerked his head up, then shook it abruptly. "No. No time to relax, I have work to do." He chided himself as if talking to a disobediant child.  
  
A slight chuckle brought him from his thoughts. Frowning deeper, he raised his head and looked at the Sandrock pilot, a peircing glare demanding an explanation for the intrusion of privacy.  
  
"They say intelligent people talk to themselves.." Quatre noted, as he took a seat close to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Then how would you explain Maxwell?" Heero quipped, raising an eyebrow before turning back to his screen.  
  
~Ouch, I turned my head away from the wall that seperated my bedroom from the livingroom and stared at the ceiling as the remark peirced. Had to hand it to him though, never took Mr. Perfect soldier as the one to crack a joke. Too bad it seems that when he does, it's always at my expense.~  
  
"Heh heh. Be nice, Heero." Quatre sighed deeply and leaned back against the large leather couch, closing his eyes and briefly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Missions?" He asked softly, nodding to the computer, eyes still closed.  
  
"No. I'm just searching the main data files. So far, nothing."  
  
"Hmm.. Well, let me know if I can be of assistance."   
  
Heero watched the blond Arab as he snuggled deeper into the couch, content from the warmth of the fire. Exhuastion seemed to seep from his body and as his breathing evened out, his face relaxed and appeared even more angelic, Heero voiced a small grunt and went back to typing, his fingers picking at the keys lightly so as not to disturb the Sandrock pilot.  
  
A soft snick of a door opening brought Yuy back to alert. Lifting his eyes in a flash, he watched as Wufei Chang slipped through the front door. "Report." Cobalt eyes returned once more to the laptop.  
  
A large stack of papers were thrust into the perfect soldiers line of view. "The readouts before the base was destroyed? Or are these what I was hoping to find."  
  
"It was difficult to find these, you won't believe the firewalls that some administrators put up to hide birth records of some people." Wufei huffed. "It was useless for them to try it though, they should have just handed this over to me. It Would have saved a lot of trouble on their parts."  
  
A small glint in the asian pilots eyes did not go undetected. Heero knew that Wufei enjoyed doing things the hard way. Didn't they all? "All I'm concerned with is that you suceeded in the mission. I'll hand these over to Noin, then we can be done with it. I'm ready to move on to something less agrivating and more constructive to our abilities and time." He ignored the aire of outrage at the mention of Noins name.  
  
Switching to a more nuetral conversation, Wufei casually stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the Wing pilot. "How's Maxwell?"  
  
~Well, at least Wufei cares enough to ask about me. The bed creaks as I bring my good leg up, bending it at the knee and then sliding it back down. I can't stand to lie still. I can't sleep, but I'm so tired. I wonder if it's snowing outside? I turn my head to look out the window and see only the darkness of 2:00 a.m. Nuts. Hope it is, anyway.~  
  
"Recovering." Heero answered. He turned his eyes to the large leather couch and sighed softly.   
  
"I think I'm going to call it a night." Wufei spoke after several minutes of silence. Pulling off his jacket, it hung it casually over the back of an overstuffed armchair and headed towards the back of the house. Heero listened to his footsteps as he made his way to his small room.   
  
~I very boredly lay in bed, my head turned toward the wall. Did they know how loud their voices are? Or is it just so quiet in the house that everything they say is amplified? Huh. Heero doesn't even seem to be too concerned about my welfare, I mean, after all.. didn't his voice just DRIP with care and emotion?   
  
Aw crap, that got me laughing again. I bet he thinks I'm one hell of an idiot. Well good, if it does. As long as I can keep up that facade, then I at least have one thing over him. Is 'Boredly' a word? And if it is, can 'Very boredly' be used in a sentence? I begin to ponder this thought, as I have nothing better to do than evesdrop anyhow.  
  
I mean, it isn't like I want pity, I'd rather be castrated. But still... I just wish he would care.. I sigh deeply. Guess that ain't gonna happen. Oh well, life goes on and then you pay the piper.~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"mmm... cold.. stoppit.." Groggily, I tried to fend off a cold hand that was shaking me from my dreams.   
  
"Come on, Duo! Wake up! You can't sleep All day! You need rest to heal, but you also need to be up and about.. ACK!"  
  
Heh Heh. I'm a mean little bastard when you try to physically wake me up in the morning. Uh oh. I think I just hit Quatre a good one. I pop open an eye to see and am rewarded by blinding light.   
  
"Hey! It snowed!" I croaked, my voice still sounding as if breaking like a pre-teen in puberty were the norm, instead of being issued from a 20 year olds mouth.  
  
Closing them, then reopening them after vigorously rubbing my face with both hands, I struggle to sit up. "Hey, Q-man.. you allright?" I reach out to take my friends shoulder and am rewarded with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Your aim is terrible in the morning." He chuckles.  
  
"BULLSHIT! I MEANT to... not hit you as hard as I did!"   
  
We both burst out into laughter until I again clutch my bandaged ribs. Ow. I grin quickly as a look of concern etches it way across Quatre's face like a foreboding shadow.  
  
"Those Gundams should have never been rebuilt." He says softly, regretfully. Inside, I agree. Partially.   
  
As I open my mouth to counter any hard feelings that Q has, I was ever so rudely interrupted as Wufei pops his head into my room. I return his curt nod with one of my own and a huge smile to boot.  
  
"I'm heading to town. They say last nights snow caught the weather forecasters off gaurd and now they say that this is only the beginning. I should be back by the end of the day, if you need me, page me on my com-link." He shook his head softly. "And wish me luck. Heero is going too."  
  
"You have my utmost pity ma'man." I chuckle as I try to raise shakily from the confines of that damn bed. Oh.. my leg is in agony. I guess I won't get to see how bad it is until the bandage is changed. Ah well.. another battle trophy. Wonder if mother hen will let me play in the snow? I turn my gaze to Quatre as he moves to my side to help me walk. Well... if he doesn't.. I'm just going to have to cold cock him and play anyway! Heh heh.. I'm a mean little bastard when I want to have my way.  
  
"Be careful Wufei." Quatre calls after the asian pilot as he disappears down the hall. 


	3. Three

(I Still don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that.. Don't. I said Stoppit. Please stop looking at me like that. What?! Oh.. I get it, you want my Diet Mountain Dew. (Don't own that either.. what? Stop looking at me! I said stoppit! Quitit!) I Don't own Gundam Wing, so if you sue me, I'm going to sit on you and squish you alot. I can ya know.) (I Don't own coco puffs either)  
  
  
No.. mustn't. Must... resist urge.. Can't give in.. to forces.. of evil... must.. be.. NICE!  
  
Flick.  
  
"Duo? Are you allright?" Quatre looked up at me as if my head suddenly detached and floated to the ceiling. Here I sit, bored at the kitchen table. There he sits, right in front of me. I must NOT flick a coco puff at him.. can't flick.. puffs.. at friends... Heero.... Hey... Where IS Heero anyway? I really haven't seen much of him since he pulled me out of my wounded Deathscythe two days ago. Oh well.. guess he's avoiding me, wait.. that sounds like a pity party. Bleh on that. Quickly I shove another spoonful of chocolately sweetness into my mouth then smile. I love the reaction I get from Q-chan when I do that. For a battle weary soldier, he sure does have a weak stomach when it pertains to me showing him what I'm eating.  
  
"Duo, please. Not at the table." He says dryly before picking up his newspaper.   
  
Flick.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What?!" Crunch. Crunch.  
  
He rattles the paper, lowering it enough so he can look over at me from the top of it to scruntize my childish behavior. I clutch my chest and put on an expression of utmost heartache.   
  
Up goes the paper.  
  
Flick.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Hey Hey Q-man, chill! Sheesh!" I stare at him for a long moment, then I really see him. When did he get all of those dark circles under his eyes? Man, he looks beat. Maybe I should lay off of him for a while... Flick.  
  
"That's it!" He rises and comes toward me, paper in hand as he begins to roll it up. "Hey, Q, just take it easy!" I say as I laugh nervously, putting up my hands.  
  
Whack.  
  
Heh Heh. He doesn't even have the heart to hit me hard. Unlike Heero. Heero would happily have pelted the shit out me, hurt or not. Pouting over that certain thought, I slump down in my chair and ponder that. Why? I've tried so hard to hide any emotion, but to him.. well.. I dunno. Maybe what I see in his eyes is true. I simply suck. Sighing resignedly, I rise and put my half full bowl in the sink. All the sudden, I don't feel like finishing. All the sudden.. I don't feel so good. I've fought and fought. I've taken down enemies, I've infiltrated bases. I've found safe houses and even managed to save his ass so many times.  
  
"Quatre? What are we all exactly?" I ask before I have the time to stop the words from tumbling from my mouth.  
  
"Friends? Warriors? Pilots? What do you mean Duo? We ARE so many things." He replies right back.  
  
I throw my hands out beside my head and wave them once. Ow. My ribs.  
  
"That's just IT Quatre! What are we?! As friends, I know where you guys stand. As Warriors, well... We're pretty damn good. Heh Heh. Can't knock the piloting thing. But still..." I trail off, not even myself knowing what the hell I'm prattling on about.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asks softly, compassion ever present in his voice.  
  
"I.. I don't know. It's just!" I look at him and I know that my eyes are burning brightly. I sigh, I just can't get out the words. He cocks his head and gazes at me intently. Lowering my arms, I place my hands on my hips. Ow. My ribs.  
  
"I have... Feelings.." I say, once again taking the chair in front of him, but leaning over the table, wanting to bear my soul, but for once, the words just won't come OUT. "Feelings..." I repeat again as I touch the spot on my chest over my heart. "And... and.. I.. and he... but I know it isn't right.. and still... I just can't... " Sliding back down into my chair and lowering my head, I take in a deep breath. "Heero." I say softly, His name caught on my lips by the breath that I use to speak it.  
  
I feel his hand clasp over mine. "Are you trying to tell me that you have certain feelings for Heero?"  
  
I nod miserably. Just hearing the confession coming from someone else's mouth makes me feel so.. I dunno.. Odd. Akward.  
  
"And are these feelings more.. than a brotherly feeling?"   
  
Again I nod, though hesitantly this time. Somehow, I just can't admit, not even to myself that I find the Wing Pilot my heart's desire. I was happy just knowing that the feelings that I had for him were hidden so deeply within me, that even I didn't know about them. It's damn hard to face them once they're spoken.  
  
"Please tell me that I am not feeling for him what I Think I'm feeling for him. Please tell me that what I feel is a close kinship and bond." I look up at Quatre desperatly, hopelessly.  
  
"Oh, Duo. I wish I knew what to say or do to help you. I can imagine the emotional conflict that you must be going through. Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
I shake my head quickly. "NO! I mean.. no. No use for you to get your ass kicked as well as mine." He pats my hand gently, comfortingly.   
  
"Go lie down, Duo. You look pale. I'll be up later to check on you." He smiles, but I gotta know what he's thinking about me. I couldn't stand it if Quatre lost respect for me.   
  
"Quatre..?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?" He smiles again as I rise shakily, this morning has been too much and I do feel quite woozie.  
  
"Do you.. I mean.. do you think any... less of me... because of what I told you?" I visably cringe as I await for his response.   
  
"No, Duo." He says, a chuckle in his voice. I allow him to help me to my room, to help me lie down. Heh. He even tucks me in. Good ole mother hen.   
  
"I'm your friend, Duo. I'll Always be your friend. Never worry about me throwing that away because you care for someone." He sits on the bedside. "Caring about someone is a wonderful gift. To want to love and be loved in return is natural. Don't worry about what others think, so long as you are good to whom you love." He smiles again. "And don't forget. I'm your friend."  
  
I chuckle softly. I've never had a buddy like him before. "Yes, mother." I say softly as my eyelids begin to slip closed. "Thank you Q-man."  
  
"You're welcome." Comes the reply before I head off to sleep. Sure wish Heero were here though. Now that I've admitted my feelings about him... I think I Do feel better... a little.   
  
Ow. My ribs. 


	4. Four

(I STILL don't own Gundam Wing. What? Don't tell me that you were expecting me to say something witty/funny in the disclaimer were you? *Huffs*)  
  
  
  
I must have slept for hours, cause by the time I opened my eyes again, everything was dark, leaving me feeling disoriented. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I rub my face vigorously with the palms of my callused hands. My sides ache, my head is throbbing and my chest feels as though someone dropped a forty pound weight on it.   
  
Realization slowly creeps in on me as I slip into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. Please let that had been a dream where I confessed my so called feelings about Yuy to Quatre. I hear Heero's voice in the living room next to me. He's home. Can I honostly go out there and face him? What if Quatre told? Nah, bet he didn't. Cause one way or the other, if he had, I would have known it.   
  
It took more of a struggle for me than I realized to move from the small bedroom that I shared with the Wing pilot to the front room. Not only did I have to struggle with my hurt body, I had to struggle with my hurt soul.  
  
Slowly, I sit down on the couch, I know I must have the guilty expression on my face that most do when they have been caught with their perverbial hand in the perverbial cookie jar. Nonchelontly, I roll up the right leg of my sweatpants and pick at the bandage. The wound hasn't been giving me much problems, I guess that's a good thing. I sneak a look at Heero and Quatre must have caught the horror in my eyes, because he smiles at me reasuringly. Man, why can't I be normal?  
  
You have NO idea just how excrutiating it was just being in the same room with Heero, after confessing to myself aloud about just how high a place in my heart that he held. Did I truly care for him? Did that explain the warm feelings, the contentment, the overwhelming sence of security I felt when he was near? Shaking my head, I unwind the bandage, hissing quietly between my teeth.   
  
The wound was far worse than I expected, a deep gash the ran at least seven inches down the side of my thigh, close to the knee. It was swollen and puffy around the edges, a dark red color. Hmm.. Whoever stitched it up did an excellent job.  
  
"Shit, fuck, damn." I growl as I tenderly touch the injured flesh. Wonder why it isn't hurting like it looks like it would? Guess the human body is a funny thing.  
  
My heart nearly explodes within my chest as I look up and come face to face with Heero. He is leaning over me to look at the wound. Damnit! He's as quiet as a house cat! But he smells so good... whatever that musk is he's wearing, it must drive the women wild... I try to hide the tremble of nervousness in my body as he carefully runs his fingers along the lips of the gash.   
  
"Hn. The wound is warm, and Not from the bandages." He shoots me a look. "I believe you have a slight infection, though I thought I had adequately put enough anti-biotic on it before applying the bandage."  
  
My head reeled. Not only was he speaking more than a few grunts and commands, but did he just say that he bandaged me too? Again I tremble and he looks up sharply, demanding my eyes. I grin. What else was there to do?  
  
He moves back and I feel the surge of cool air where once our body heat had mingled. Feeling light headed, I smirk and rise.   
  
"You don't need to walk on that." Heero states a tad dryly.  
  
"I can manage." I pop back and hobble to the kitchen. My chest is hurting, right around the sternum. I rub it tenderly and go and see if we have anything to drink and I don't mean a soft drink.  
  
"You need to go and rest, recouperate." He is standing in the doorway as I pop open a beer. Shrugging I take a drink and go to turn my back when he steps forward and jerks it out of my hand.  
  
"The hell are you doing, Heero?" I blink and reach for my beer. He holds it away, his face calm.   
  
"No."  
  
"Fuck you." I reach back in the fridge and get another.  
  
I growl as he jerks the second one out of my hand and before I can stop myself, I swing a punch. It lands, but as per norm, he doesn't show if it hurts.  
  
"What's your problem, Duo?" He sneers as he pours the second one down the kitchen drain.  
  
"MY problem?" I shout. "I Don't HAVE a problem! All I want is a beer and you keep pouring them down the mother fucking sink!"  
  
"You don't need alcohol while you are trying to recover."  
  
"Since when do YOU care about my welfare Anyway?" I can't control the timbre of my voice and am not surprised to see Quatre in the doorway.  
  
"What's going on guys?" He asks, his gentle voice sharp.  
  
My face contorts in anger, confusion, hurt. Finally, I take in a deep sigh to control my feelings. Looking at Heero, I apologize. "Listen, Heero. I'm sorry that I hit you and everything. I had no excuse to do that and I'm sorry." He goes to speak, but I shuffle out of the tiny kitchen and back to my room.  
  
Lying down on my side and staring out of the dark window, I shake my head. "Weird.. weird, weird, weird."  
  
"I know you are, now, tell me what's going on Duo."  
  
Heero must have an insurance policy out on me, It MUST be worth millions because he must be planning on collecting after giving me a heart attack by sneaking up on me.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
I feel him sit down on the side of the bed, his weight causing it to groan slightly. "Hai?"  
  
I swallow several times, then sit up. Oh, man. It's so hard to look into his eyes. Does he know just how beautiful his eyes are? They are like reflections in a deep pole, mirrored by a sunset. I shake my head again and groan softly, my heart seemingly screaming at me for putting it through so much torment. Making it want something that it could never have.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
  
I open my mouth to speak, but he raises his hand. "I just wanted to tell you that the repairs on Deathscthe are complete. Your CPU was heavily damaged, but Trowa managed to reprogram most of the initial systems, the rest you will have to do when you have healed more adequetly."  
  
I close my mouth.  
  
"Also, I DO care about your welfare, just as I do Quatre's, or Wufie's or Trowa's. Never question that again."  
  
Nodding dumbly, I look down. Well, at least I got away without a lecture about how wreckless I was... yay...  
  
"And Duo?"  
  
I keep my eyes remaining on the covers around my knees. "... Yeah?"  
  
"The next time you carelessly get your Gundam damaged in battle and call me to save your ass, I'm going to take my time getting to you. You're too wreckless for your own good. I see that that is something that hasn't changed."  
  
I purse my lips and look up to him with anger in my eyes, they soften immediatly. Does he know what he is doing to my heart? I feel so... complete with him so near. I wish I could touch him.   
  
Before I can stop my hand, I find myself caressing his handsome face, then I jerk away as if his skin had seared me. "I.. I.. I'm so sorry, Heero!"   
  
  
AN: This one SUCKED! Gomen Nasai!! *Begs forgiveness* I'm trying to work around a writers block! Again, thanks to those who reviewed. :) *Hugs to all* Oh yeah, forgive the typo's.. I blame my cold toes for my sucky writing. *Freezes over to the t.v. and flips it on* 


	5. Five

(Last time I checked, I still didn't own Gundam Wing. *Checks again* Nope, still don't.)  
  
Just a Warrior  
Chapter five  
  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this!"  
  
"Duo!? What's go-"  
  
"Quatre?! I don't see you on my scre-"  
  
"Everyone get ready!"  
  
"Four to your left!"  
  
"Affirmitive."  
  
"Shit! There everywh NNNGH!"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"WHAT!? Can't ya see I'm busy here, Heero!?"   
  
"Trowa, five Aeries suits to your left!"  
  
I knew I wasn't ready to jump back into battle. Everything from the last battle.. the one that I got hurt in, just kept jumping before my eyes. And what was worse, the fact that Heero didn't kill me for touching his face just confused the hell out of me.  
  
"Hey Wu! Looks like they're running! What's the deal?"  
  
"Cowards.."  
  
He was breathing hard. Man, hope he didn't get hurt. 'Fei can be a real bitch when he has to be taken care of. I sit and grin at his image as the memory of the last time he got hurt and I took care of him. Heh Heh Heh.. it took him nearly the whole day to get the little pink ribbons I tied in his hair out. It took him the rest of the day to find me and kick my ass too. But it was worth it, I still have the pics.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Quatre appeared on the screen, damp with sweat and exhausted.  
  
"I'm hungry." I was hungry.  
  
"Let's go." I watched as Wing Zero maintained a close distance to Scythe. Intriguing. Maybe... Just maybe? Nah, but then.. he's been stuck to me like a cuckleburr since that night. Hmm. Maybe I should start playing hard to get. Yeah. I darken the cockpit as my grin turns sinister.  
  
~~~  
  
Running quickly into the kitchen, I skid as I zero in on Quatre, who's pulling something out of the fridge to cook. Grabbing his arm to keep from slamming into the wall, I spin him around to face me.  
  
"D-Duo?" His eyes widen in slight shock.  
  
"Gotta talk to ya pal! Listen.. I think he likes me!"  
  
A smile breaks out over his face. "Honostly Duo? Are you sure? This is Heero after all and I know how afraid you were.."  
  
Calmly I begin to recant my observations of Heero after gently caressing his face and losing myself in his eyes that night. "He was by me constantly in battle, was always the first to ask if I was ok, followed me into the house and even watched me as I tried to take a nap!"  
  
"What? Duo, this is wonderful!"  
  
All I can do is beam at him.  
  
"So.. what now?" The gentle blond asked. My sinister grin returned.  
  
"I'm gonna play hard to get."  
  
I watched as he placed the meat he pulled out of the fridge on the counter, then he turned to me with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"That just may do it." He responded.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Was my intelligent reply. I know that I had the look of glee that a child does on Christmas morning when they look at the tree and see all the goodies.  
  
"It sure drove *Me* crazy when Trowa played hard to get." He gave a heartfelt chuckle. "I think he enjoyed how hard I went after him."  
  
"Dude, Q-man. I think I would die if Heero chased me around like you have the habit of shamelessly doing so with Trowa."  
  
I laughed as Quatre man handled me out of the kitchen. Peering into the livingroom, I grinned again. My victim sat on the couch. Time to get to work.  
  
His head shot up as I walked in. I casually stuffed my hands in my pockets, slouching slightly as I headed to the bedroom.  
  
"How is Deathscythe?"  
  
I waited for a moment before answering. "Top notch."  
  
Tossing my head lightly, I cackle softly to myself as I go into our shared bedroom, pulling out my own laptop and putting myself to work.  
  
I think I waited for half an hour before Heero poked his head in. "Finishing up a report?"  
  
"Who says I'm anywhere near done?" Awww. Finishing it up? Hint hint? I laugh softly to myself as I begin another round of the shoot 'em up game I was playing.   
  
Flicking my eyes up to gaze at Heero over the lid of my computer, I shrug lightly, then get back to 'work'.   
  
"How did the injury fair during the battle?"  
  
"Mmm?" I look back up at him, giving the expression that I had forgotten that he was even standing there. "Fit and fine. No worries at all."  
  
"I see. Well.. We should recoup and rest.. For a while."  
  
"I'm going out tonight.. got things I need to do."  
  
"You need to stay here and not blow our cover." Wait... was that a slight hint of "Hey, I don't want you to leave me here!" I just heard in his voice?  
  
"I'm just going clubbing."  
  
"You should stay here. There is no telling how loose your tongue will get after you get plastered." Has it ever? No, wait.. don't answer that.  
  
"Not getting drunk, Heero, just dancing."  
  
"On that leg?"  
  
I shrug lightly and focus my attention once again to the computer screen. I was loving this. He has *Never* given me the thrid degree like this. Must tell Quatre, he'll know what to do the next time I face Heero.  
  
All in all, I think Heero's confused. I break down my own barriors and show him a softer side to me. Something noone has really seen before, and I think it just intrigued him maybe. I'm not totally getting my hopes up about this, but, I think I am going to work off of it.   
  
"I'll go with you." Do what?  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I said I'll go with you." Do what?  
  
"No offense, Heero. But it seems that all you know how to do is ballroom dance, that's not exactly the style the girls will be looking for in a guy."  
  
"I won't be there to dance." Riiiight..  
  
"Riiiight.. Then what?"  
  
He folded his arms over his chest as he leaned his right shoulder against the door frame. "Maybe it's good that we can get out.. to relieve stress of course." Of course.  
  
"Right. Get ready!" I grinned up at him as I turned the sound up on my game. When he heard what I had been doing on the comp, he speared me with a sharp look, then turned and headed for the bathroom. I celebrated by giving myself a high five.  
  
Tbc.  
  
AN: WOW has it been forever since I've continued with this fic. Gomen, but the other chapters were on another computer and this chapter had been formally 'Untitled' so I just fiddled with it a bit and turned it into this. Gomen it sucked! Please review! Onegai!! Love ya forever! 


	6. Six

Just a Warrior  
Chapter Six  
  
(I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own those ugly golf pants either. If I had a choice.. I would probably want to own a stick of gum. Mmmm... stick of gum.. Arglarglargl.... I don't own Homer Simpson or anything to do with him either.)  
  
  
He looked great. I stood there, blinking at him as I danced in the middle of a large group of people. Wow.. has anyone *Ever* looked so good sitting at a bar? Nah, didn't think so. Waving to him almost paid off. He lifted a hand, then turned, slouching down on his barstool and glaring into his reflection. He keeps that up and his reflection will drop dead.   
  
It was getting late, I have to admit, but I was just having so much fun. Not as much fun as I would like to have, as he cut me off after two beers, said something along the lines of me being a security risk, but fun nonetheless.   
  
The music was blaring, people were having the time of their lives, the noises, smell of smoke and body heat was just awesome as we danced under the pulsating lights above us. I saw a few girls hitting on him. I have to admit, that got me jealous, but he just brushed them right off. Good boy, looks like I won't have to superglue the crotch of his spandex together tonight. I got a little worried there, I mean... if he had paid them *Too* much attention, then I might as well kiss my hopes goodbye.   
  
Ah well, there's the signal to go. It was nice, doing what I could to press my body to his as we slowly made our way through the crowd, though I had to admit, it was nice to get outside away from the crowd too.  
  
"Thanks, Heero... but you didn't have to come."  
  
I mouthed out word for word as he gave me the 'Security risk' speach.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Duo, Heero! You're back! Did you have a good time?" Quatre greeted us from the couch, his laptop opened up on a small table beside of him.  
  
"I had a good time until mom here told me it was time to go home."  
  
"You were on that leg far longer than you should have been."  
  
"C'mon, Heero! It's been over a month.. or close to a month.."  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Oh.. for crying out loud!" I threw up my hands, then stormed to my room. Hey, I had to make a scene, didn't I? I wouldn't for a million dollars let Heero know that I enjoyed his attention. And besides.. my leg did hurt. Just a little! Not like I'm a baby or anything. No way.   
  
I quickly threw a comfortable pair of sweats and my t-shirt. Now, to be constructive. I have a light buzz going on, adreniline pumping from the dance floor and I just can't settle down unless I get this out of my system.  
  
Let's see... I lie on my bed, hanging off of it to dig beneath it. I have a check list here somewhere... somewhere.. aha! Found it. Let's see. Should I pester Wufei?  
  
"Duo."  
  
I jerk up, I know my eyes are huge. Quickly stuffing the list back beneath my bed, I put on an aire of innocence.   
  
"Hey, Heero, didn't hear ya come in." 'ya sneaky bastard...' I murmur softly to myself. Why is he so *Quiet*!?  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
His eyes narrowed in that way that he does 'em. I couldn't hide the shiver that ran down my spine as I gazed up to him.  
  
He stepped into the room, eyeing me warily as he sat down at the small desk. Oh yes, please! He removed his shirt! SCORE! I couldn't keep my eyes off of the rippling muscles that lined his back as he lifted his arms, stretching for a brief moment before booting up his computer. I was on my feet in a second, padding to him lightly.   
  
I don't know what possessed me to reach out, but I did, helpless to stop. What was it that he did to me? I don't know. When it came to Heero... I somehow experianced good memories, forgotten moments in my lifetime. Waking moments and dream states as well. I saw images that were comforting.   
  
I could see the makeshift ball field that the Maxwell Church had put together for us kids, the sky steelgrey before a storm, the wind blowing and just a general feeling of goodness all over. I don't know why that was something I could picture when I thought of Heero, but it was comforting nonetheless.  
  
I was pulled from my memories by a tenticle like grip on my wrist. Starting, I look down. Oh shit.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Heero held my wrist tightly, his eyes intent as he searched my face. Oh please don't hurt me..  
  
He pulled me down slowly. Great. He's going to bite my face off. I close my eyes, waiting for his free hand to make contact with my cheekbone. I could practically feel it breaking under his fist, but... wait... that's not his fist.. he's touching my face! Just like I did the other night. I dare not open my eyes for fear he would close off, shove me away.  
  
His hand. It was much softer than one would expect. This hand that pilots a Gundam, that can bend steel.. is so soft. I feel his fingers tracing under my chin, gliding across my lips, over my brow. I soften my expression from one of impending pain, to relaxed patience.  
  
A long moment passed before I dared open my eyes, and when I did, I frowned. He had dropped his hand from my face and turned around to fiddle with that damn computer again. I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna do very bad things to it.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Get some rest, I'll tend to your wound later."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute.."  
  
"Get some rest, Duo."  
  
"No way, I'm not an invalid, Heero. I think I can tend to my own damn wound.."  
  
He turned sharply in his chair, propping his elbow up on the back of it as he pinned me with a look. Not quite a glare, yet not a warm, happy expression either. It was more along the lines of, "I didn't have to stitch up the damn thing in the first place." kinda look.   
  
"Alright, Alright. Fine. I don't care. You just *better* not wake me up when you do."  
  
"Hn."  
  
So. All in all, it was a pretty good night!  
  
Wonder if the Perfect Soldier knew he was on a date? Hehehehehehe.  
  
  
~TBC  
  
AN: I know this was a short chapter, hopefully the next one will be a wee bit longer. ^^ R&R Onegai! 


End file.
